El Tesoro de la Araña
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Natasha emprende una búsqueda que bien podría determinar el destino de la Tierra. Lástima que el resto de los Vengadores sean mas un estorbo que una ayuda. ¿Podrá Natasha encontrar lo que busca antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Será todo acaso un nuevo plan de Loki para acabar con los valerosos héroes? ¿Steve es ahora adicto al internet? Humor e intrigas por doquier.
1. Viudas Negras, Whiskey y Mayordomos

_**!Hola a todos! Me di cuenta que últimamente he escrito demasiadas historias dramáticas, por lo que decidí darle una oportunidad a una de comedia.**_

_**Este fic no será muy largo, a lo mucho como cinco capítulos. Espero sea de su agrado!**_

* * *

Llevaba más de dos horas buscándolo. Había buscado en todas las partes de su habitación, pero sin resultados. Apostaba toda la fortuna de S.H.I.E.L.D a que era obra de Stark. Esa travesura tan infantil decía su nombre a gritos.

"Le romperé un brazo." pensó Natasha, abriendo la puerta de su habitación de una patada. "Pero antes recuperaré mi… mi pertenencia. Stark se arrepentirá de el día en que su padre decidió cortejar a su madre."

Encontró a Tony en el bar. Estaba tomando directamente de la boca de una botella de whiskey, a juzgar por lo roja que estaba su nariz, estaba más ebrio que un recién desempleado.

"Bueno, así es mejor." Pensó la Viuda Negra con una sonrisa astuta "Los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad. Y si no, siempre se la puedo sacar a la fuerza."

Tony le sonrió al verla . Natasha estaba de brazos cruzados frente a él, pero Tony no dio muestras de notar el mal humor de la mujer.

-Wow, que me aspen y me sirvan a los chitauri. ¿No es esta la rusa pelirroja más sexy que has visto, Jarvis?- dijo Tony, guiñando un ojo a Natasha y alzando el whiskey a forma de brindis – De Rusia con amor, bombón.-

-Señor, no creo que esa sea forma de hablarle a su huésped.– opinó Jarvis -.Y mucho menos si es una asesina entrenada, que curiosamente tiene a un pretendiente que también es un asesino entrenado. Qué pequeño es el mundo.-

-¿Pero de que hablas, calculadora sobre-desarrollada? No querrás decir que esta chica es Natasha-sha-sha-sha…Oh, maldición.-

Tony comprendió entonces lo que ocurría. Natasha se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué razón era que vivía en la casa de ese idiota?

-Oh , bueno- dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda a Natasha – De todos modos sigues siendo sexy.-

-Sexy será la fractura que te haré si no me lo devuelves.- amenazó la asesina con voz amenazante, obligando a Tony a darse la vuelta de nuevo –Ahora.-

Tony frunció el ceño.

-Natasha, ¿estás ebria? – le preguntó – Jarvis, creo que nuestras huésped esta algo confundida… acompáñala de vuelta a su habitación y dale café con limón. Eso cura toda borrachera.-

Jarvis se excusó diciendo que con gusto acompañaría a la mujer de vuelta a su cuarto, pero que le era imposible. Cuando Tony le preguntó porque demonios no podía, Jarvis le explicó:

-Solo soy una inteligencia artificial, señor. Tengo una gran capacidad, un carisma destacable y una humildad admirable, pero no tengo piernas ni un cuerpo físico. Me temo que mientras así sigan siendo las circunstancias, no podré acompañar a ninguna mujer a su cuarto jamás.-

-Vaya, eso sí que es deprimente. Para ti, al menos.- comentó Tony, dándole otro trago a su bebida. -¡Maldita sea, esta si que es una buena cosecha!... ¡Mira Jarvis, una rusa sexy pelirroja se adentró en mi torre! ¡Rápido, llama a los bomberos, que está que arde!-

-No tengo tiempo para estas idioteces.- dijo Natasha entre dientes.

Sin advertencia alguna, Natasha le arrebató la botella de whiskey a Tony y la mandó volando al otro lado de la estancia. Con extrema rapidez, lo agarró del brazo y se lo torció en la espalda, obligando a Tony a estrellarse contra la barra del bar.

Tony soltó un gruñido de dolor.

-Auch, me gustan rudas, pero esto es ridículo…-

-¡Cállate Stark, y dime donde esta!- le exigió Natasha, apretando el brazo de Tony con más fuerza.

-¿Dónde está el que?- preguntó Tony honestamente sorprendido y confundido –¡Habla con sentido, mujer! Jarvis, si me ayudas no me enojo, ¿sabes?!-

-Lo lamento señor, pero no estoy programado para intervenir en problemas entre los géneros humanos. –

-Demonios, ahora ya sé que siempre cuento contigo. Gracias, _"amigo"._-

-De nada, _"señor"._-

Natasha no creyó ni un segundo en la inocencia de Tony, y volvió a insistir ,esta vez con más rudeza.

-No te hagas el estúpido, Stark. ¡Se que fuiste tú el que lo tomó! – rugió Natasha. – Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras: la fácil, en la que tú me devuelves lo que me pertenece y yo no te aviento por la ventana; o por la difícil, en donde le tendré que explicar a Potts porque nunca más podrá volver a ver a su ebrio e inmaduro novio. Entonces, ¿Qué decides, Stark?-

-Estás loca, Romanoff. Además, eso de arrojarme por la ventana ya lo ha hecho Loki "El Reno" Laufeyson, ¿recuerdas?- fue la única respuesta de Tony, quien debatía por librarse del agarre de la mujer –Yo no he tomado nada tuyo… Wow, eso si que se puede malinterpretar en muchos contextos, ¿no te parece? Es una suerte que Clint no lo haya escuchado, o tendría a dos asesinos tratando de ..Pues de asesinarme, que mas.-

-Respuesta equivocadaa, Stark.- dijo Natasha.

Tony sintió como su brazo soltaba un crujidito. No más fuerte que el de una papa frita al quebrarse, pero fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que Natasha hablaba en serio.

-¡Te digo la verdad, araña! No sé que se te haya perdido, pero sea algo material, sentimental o intimo, yo no lo he tomado! Lo único que he tomado en los últimos dos días es mi whiskey… y creo que un par de piñas coladas, aunque tal vez hayan sido martinis. O ambos…no recuerdo con claridad, mis recuerdos son confucios.-

-Querrá decir confusos, señor.-

-Para corregir mis errores y hacerte el listo si estas programado muy bien, ¿eh Jarvis?- le reprochó Tony –Computadora engreída y sabionda-

-Bueno, todo se parece a su dueño.- afirmó Jarvis. Después, se dirigió a Natasha – Señorita Romanoff, si no le parece una grosería de mi parte , ¿podría preguntarle que es lo que se la ha perdido?-

Natasha se relajó un poco y se mordió el labio. Jarvis le parecía más prudente ( por no decir inteligente) que Tony, pero aun así, seguía siendo una creación de Stark, y por ello ,sabía que no podía darles muchos detalles de lo que había perdido.

"Además, si Stark es en realidad inocente y se entera de lo que he perdido, no me permitirá olvidarlo durante el resto de mi vida." Pensó Natasha "Se encargara de volverme el hazmerreir de todo S.H.I.E.L.D"

-Es… algo muy valioso para mí,- respondió al fin Natasha, dejando ir a Tony, quien se llevó una mano a su cuello adolorido. –Forma parte de mí ser, se podría decir.-

-Aw, que dulce. Para ya, Natasha, que harás que me de diabetes – se burló Tony.

Natasha lo hizo callar con una patada en el estómago.

-¿Y hace cuanto que se ha extraviado?-preguntó Jarvis.

-Llevo buscándolo desde la mañana, después de regresar de mi misión con Clint que Fury nos asignó.-

-Aja, claro. Una "misión".– dijo Tony, sin tener la decencia de cerrar la boca – ¿Es así como tú y el halcón les dicen a sus…"encuentros"? Pepper y yo preferimos llamarlos se…-

-Gracias, señor. Ya fue mucha información por toda una vida.- interrumpió Jarvis, para el alivio de Natasha -Bueno, señorita. Le puedo asegurar que el amo Tony dice la verdad . No se ha alejado del bar en los últimos dos días, por lo que es inocente. Un borracho inocente, para ser mas exactos.-

-Pero entonces, ¿Quién…- empezó Natasha, tratando de averiguar quién era el responsable.

-Bueno, me temo que no puedo decirlo con exactitud. Las cámaras de seguridad se averiaron cuando el amo Tony decidió que sería muy gracioso responder al llamado de la naturaleza en mis circuitos principales…- recordó Jarvis con voz de elegante reproche.

-¡No seas tan llorón, Jarvis. Fue divertido!- reclamó Tony.

-Pues entonces me temo que su significado de diversión es muy distinto al que programó en mi base datos, señor-

-Si claro. Échame la culpa de todos tus defectos….-

Natasha ya había oído suficiente de Stark y su mayordomo-computadora sarcástico, y decidió salir en la búsqueda de su objetó perdido. ,Pero, ¿por donde debería empezar a buscar?.

-Señorita Romanoff, a forma de disculpa por el comportamiento de mi amo, permítame darle una sugerencia – dijo Jarvis con afabilidad – La mañana anterior, el señor Banner vino para hablar de asuntos de ciencia con el amo Tony, pero se fue en cuanto se dio cuenta que de lo único que el amo tenia antojo de hablar era sobre alcohol, mujeres y temas de dudosa moral.-

-¿Bruce estuvo aquí ayer?- preguntó Tony azorado – No lo recuerdo para nada.-

-Eso es porque en tu estado, me asombra que siquiera recuerdes tu nombre.- le espetó Natasha, después, se dirigió a las puertas del apartamento. Le agradeció a Jarvis por la ayuda, y al salir, se encontró cara a cara en la entrada con nadie menos que Pepper Potts.

La saludó y le advirtió que Tony había pasado un muy buen rato los últimos dos días con una señora. Pero no le especificó que se trataba de la señora botella. Los dejo atrás con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Hey Jarvis, ya se fue la rusa, pero ahora tengo a un atractiva rubia. Debe ser mi día de suerte!- escuchó que decía Stark, y que la única contestación de Pepper era una bofetada.

Pero Natasha no tenía tiempo que perder en problemas de parejas. Tenía una difícil búsqueda que continuar. Y su próximo destino era más que obvio: Bruce Banner.

Natasha solo podía desear que ese día, Bruce no se hubiera levantado de muy mal humor…

* * *

**_¿Podrá Natasha encontrar su pertenencia perdida?_**

**_¿Bruce se habrá levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama?_**

**_¿Jarvis dejara alguna vez de ser una maquina tan sarcástica?_**

**_Mas personajes y respuestas en el proximo capitulo!_**

**_Gracias por leer._**


	2. El Soldado de las Redes Sociales

_**Disclaimer : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel ( y por ende, también a Disney... loco, loco mundo)**_

_**!Gracias a NatashaRushman,Gabriela Taisho y RoshiiRCR por comentar en el capitulo anterior!**_

* * *

Natasha, para variar, buscó y buscó en toda la ciudad. Por el parque, por los laboratorios de grandes empresas, y hasta en todas la reuniones de Furiosos Anónimos. Pero tuvo tanto éxito en encontrar a Bruce como el que Fury tenía cada vez que dice "ojo por ojo "sin poder evitar que todo S.H.I.E.L.D estallara en carcajadas.

Para despejar su mente, se detuvo en una cafetería y decidió trazar un plan de búsqueda más concreto. Tuvo que ir a la única cafetería que quedaba en pie en la ciudad después del ataque de Loki y los Chitauri . El establecimiento, en una muestra de originalidad, se llamaba literalmente _'La única cafetería que queda en pie en la ciudad después del ataque de Loki y los Chitauri'._

"_Apuesto a que ese pequeño bufón se sigue riendo del desastre que ocasionó._" pensó Natasha, ordenando un cappuccino bien caliente. El mesero le lanzó una mirada picarona como respuesta, pero Natasha ignoró al muy cretino.

¿Que acaso Nueva York se había vuelto Villa Cretino? Stark, Loki,.. ¡ y hasta el mesero!

Al menos Loki había regresado a Asgard y no volvería jamas.

Pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones, ya que lo primordial seguía siendo encontrar su objeto perdido. Debía encontrarlo, pero para eso, debía hallar a Banner primero., desafortunadamente, Bruce había demostrado ser tan escurridizo como una comadreja.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea tan difícil encontrar a un sujeto que se transforma en una enorme y gruñona bestia verde al menos dos veces al día? – meditó Natasha, recargando su barbilla en una de sus manos. –¡Ni que fuera algo tan común!-

Aunque considerando que existía un dios del trueno que vestía una capa hecha de las cortinas de su madre, y un soldado de los 30's que luchaba en las guerras en pantimedias azules… ¿Por qué demonios no iba a existir otro Hulk en la Tierra?

-Maldición.- suspiró Natasha, dando un sorbo a su café – Vivo en un mundo de dementes.-

Y como si el destino la estuviese escuchando, una voz familiar llegó a sus espaldas. Una voz que iba muy bien con pantimedias azules…

-Extraño los buenos viejos tiempos ,en los que el azúcar para el té no venía en forma de cubos. Es decir, ¿Por qué cubos? Me recuerdan al Tesseract. #Ewcubos #Nostalgia. Tweet-

-¿Steve?-

Natasha dio media vuelta sobre su silla. Había estado tan concentrada en planear y buscar que no había notado la presencia de su compañero, y eso que estaba a menos de una mesa de distancia.

Vio a Steve, quien tenía tan cerca su teléfono celular del al rostro que casi chocaba contra su nariz. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, y no se separaron de la pantalla cuando Natasha lo llamó.

Viendo que el anticuado soldado no iba a separar la vista de su celular, Natasha se dirigió a su mesa. Se sentó a su lado y chasqueó los dedos varias veces , tratando de atraer la atención de Steve, sin resultados.

-La realidad llamando a Rogers. ¿Aun hay algo inteligencia dentro de ese cerebro congelado?- dijo Natasha, dando a Steve ligeros coscorrones en la cabeza

-Hola Natasha.- respondió finalmente Steve, con voz amable pero monótona, sin desviar la mirada. –Te vi llegar, y en serio que quería saludarte, pero estaba muy ocupado hablando con el pajarito azul. No entiendo muy bien que hace, pero es genial. Más genial que la radio inalámbrica .#Losiento #Soydistraido. Tweet.-

"_¿Quién demonios le dio el teléfono?"_ pensó Natasha consternada, aunque la respuesta era realmente obvia _"Stark."_

-Eh…, Steve, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escribiendo en esa cosa?- le preguntó Natasha, con honesta curiosidad y preocupación.

Steve miró hacia arriba una milésima de segundo, sacando la lengua como si eso le ayudara a recordar mejor.

-No mucho tiempo.- declaró, encogiéndose de hombros – Unos cuatro a seis días, nada más. #Noestoynicansado #Nuncaseleagotalabateria. Tweet.

Bueno aquello era magnifico. Un celular de batería eterna. Justo lo que lo le hacía falta al crédulo e inocente de Steve para adaptarse a la era moderna. Tony debió haber estado muy ebrio (o debía ser muy estúpido) al hacer algo tan irresponsable.

-Bueno, encajará de maravilla, eso nadie lo puede negar.- aceptó Natasha. No tenía nada que perder, así que se animó a preguntarle a Steve si de casualidad había visto a Bruce recientemente.

-No en persona, pero hable con él hace un par de horas a través de este peculiar medio que Thor llama "Libro de caras"... – respondió, separando al fin los ojos del aparato. Estaban tan abiertos que le daban una expresión de sorpresa muy ridícula en el rostro – Y escribió algo en mi pared, o muralla, como sea que se llame. Aun no entiendo como una muro puede caber dentro de estos "teléfonos celulares" ! El siglo XXI hace tanto sentido como la clase de música en los colegios! #Confundido #Adios viejostiempos . Tweet.-

-Concéntrate, Rogers, que esto es muy importante. Y deja de hablar de esa forma .Es idiota y muy molesto.- ordenó Natasha – Debo encontrar a Banner lo más rápido posible. El puede ser el único que sepa dónde puedo encontrar aquello que perdido.-

-¿Y qué has perdido?-

-Pues aquello que no he encontrado.-

-Oh, por supuesto- dijo Steve. Escuchando a su honorable sentido del deber, le prometió a Natasha que le ayudaría en su búsqueda , y que esforzaría por encontrar eso que Natasha no encontraba.

¡Ahora Natasha tenía como compinche a un soldado anticuado adicto al internet!

La asesina no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar.

-Al menos serás más útil que Stark. O eso espero. -determinó Natasha.

-¡Excelente! Debo actualizar mi estado, entonces.- anunció Steve, comenzando a teclear – El Capitán América y La Viuda Negra juntos en una Aventura! ¡Deséenos suerte, muchachos!-

Natasha lo miró con reproche.

-Eso fue totalmente innecesario –

-Si ,lo sé.- aceptó Steve – ¡Pero mira, a Coulson y a Thor les gusto mi estado! . Thor comentó y dice que nos desea suerte, y que en cuanto acabe su cita con Jane en la Casa de las Pop Tarts, se unirá para ayudarnos en esta travesía!-

- Estoy que salto de la alegría – dijo Natasha con sarcasmo. – Pero no hay que quedarnos a esperarlo. Simplemente no podemos. Así que dime, Rogers : ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre la ubicación de Banner?-

Steve alzó las cejas, recordando su misión. Se dedicó a buscar en su celular, y chasqueó la lengua al dar con la información que buscaba.

-Según esto, Bruce está en una pequeña zona residencial a un par de kilómetros de aquí. De acuerdo a su estado que acaba de actualizar, dice que esta pelando con Loki .Dice asi : _'Oh uh, muchachos. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia… Creo que pronto me transforma…GAAAHH, HULK DESTRUYE A DIOS CON CUERNOS Y A SU NUEVA ARMA'… _¡Oh no,Natasha, Bruce necesita…espera, deja ponerle me gusta. Ya, ahora si…! Oh no, Natasha, Bruce necesita nuestra ayuda; Loki ha regresado y ataca de nuevo!- exclamó Steve alarmado.

Natasha también estaba preocupada, pero no exactamente por Bruce.

-Una nueva arma…- dijo entre dientes. –¡Loki, ese maldito gusano! El es el ladrón. ¡Deprisa Rogers, ponte el disfraz y paga la cuenta, que tenemos un trasero asgardiano que patear!-

-¡En seguida!- dijo Steve, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa y nada de propina para el cretino del mesero, cortesía de Natasha.

Salieron a la calle, corriendo como una exhalación. Natasha y el corrían lado a lado, esquivando peatones y pasándose las señales de alto. Steve se puso su traje en el camino, y unos lo llamaron indecente, pero cuando el deber llamaba, un héroe no tenía tiempo para las reglas sociales.

-¡Hablando de cosas sociales, casi se me olvida!- dijo Steve, sacando de nuevo su celular, empezando a teclear en el Libro de las Caras y en el pajarito azul un mismo mensaje:-¡Vengadores, Únanse! #Lokiataca #Otravez #Queoriginal . Tweet.-

* * *

_**!Loki ataca de nuevo, por que al parecer, en Asgard la seguridad apesta. Eso o Heimdall se quedo dormido en su ronda de trabajo! **_

_**¿Podrán detenerlo la valerosa Viuda Negra y el cibernetico Capitán América? **_

_****__**¿**_Recuperar_**á**_ Natasha su objeto perdido?

_****__****__**¿ Steve**_ tendrá muchos seguidores y amigos?

_**!Gracias por leer!**_


	3. El Plan de Loki

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.**_

_** AN: Gracias a todos por leer y a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior! **__** Me alegra que les guste la historia #Feliz XD**_

* * *

Para cuando Natasha y Steve llegaron a su destino, todo era un completo desastre. Varias casas destruidas, gente corriendo y gritando como animales en estampida, Loki peleando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que Hulk lo golpeara como la última vez.

Era todo una verdadera tragedia.

-¡Natasha, esto es muy grave!- exclamó Steve muy alarmado.

-¡Si, ya me di cuenta, Capitán Obvio! Hay que detener este caos antes de que ese par de idiotas terminen por destruir toda Nueva York!- colaboró Natasha.

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso no! ¡Yo me refiero a que aquí no hay cobertura red! ¿Cómo se supone que actualiza mi estado ahora? ¡¿Cómo?! #DESESPERADO #YTRISTE.-

Steve estaba tan alterado que sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas, pero Natasha le devolvió el sentido común con una fuerte pero eficaz bofetada.

-Capitán, si vuelves a ponerte así, juro que tomare ese maldito celular y lo volaré en mil pedazos con una bazooka- advirtió Natasha.

-Sí, sí. Yo…lo lamento. No sé que me paso. Me deje llevar por la tecnología, es todo. Vaya, nunca pensé que un pajarito azul fuera tan mala influencia.- se disculpo Steve, rascándose la nuca.

-Y esa es la razón por la que la gente de los años 20 debe limitarse a usar la radio y los tocadiscos.- dijo Natasha en un suspiro.

Un segundo después, Hulk salió volando tras recibir de lleno un ataque de Loki ,y aterrizó en medio de los otros dos héroes, no aplastándolos por la distancia de un pelo.

-#SORPRENDIDO.- exclamó Steve, pero de inmediato se acercó a su compañero para verificar si estaba bien.

Hulk estaba aturdido, y tenía todo el estómago cubierto de hielo.

-Ugh, Hulk se siente como si fuera un muñeco de nieve…- gruñó el gigantón, bastante confundido, mientras el Capitán Y la Viuda Negra lo ayudaban a incorporarse. – Y Hulk detesta la nieve. Le da gripe.

-Tranquilo grandulón, venimos a ayudarte.- dijo Natasha. _"Bueno, en verdad venimos para quitarle a Loki mi objeto robado. Ese demente se dará cuanta de lo que pasa cuando provocas a la araña en su telaraña."_

-Capitán, quédate con Hulk hasta que se recupere. Yo iré a por el bastardo, osea, por Loki.- ordenó Natasha con decisión, tronándose los nudillos y preparándose para la batallas.

-Vale. Pero ve con cuidado. Me uniré a ti tan rápido como pueda.- dijo Steve –Eso sí a Hulk no le da uno de sus repentinos ataques de rabia. #ESBIPOLAR.-

-Hulk no es bipolar.- se defendió el enrome héroe – Solo es de humor flexible.-

Natasha dejo a los muchachos en su discusión y echó a correr hacia Loki. Lo haría pagar por todo el desastre que había causado y por haber lastimado a Hulk, pero sobre todo, lo haría pagar por haberle robado su objeto.

-¡LOKI!-gritó Natasha, una vez que tuvo al dios del engaño a menos de tres metros de distancia.

-Vaya, vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo, mujer araña. Veo que sigues siendo una entrometida e insoportable mujer de la vida galante.- la saludó Loki con voz despectiva y llena de burla. Tenía su habitual sonrisa socarrona pintada en los labios. Vestía igual que la ultima vze que había estado en la Tierra.

La única diferencia que Natasha pudo observara fue que su cabello estaba un poco más largo, llegándole un poco mas debajo de los omoplatos.

-Y yo veo que sigues teniendo tu extraña obsesión por cascos estúpidos con cuernos de cabra.- replicó Natasha, fulminándolo con la mirada. -¿Es que acaso en Asgard no tienen espejos?-

-Ohhhhh. #QUEMADO.-

-¡Cállate, Steve!-

Las mejillas de Loki se encendieron de ira e indignación.

-Bah, no espero que tu raza inferior aprecie el sofisticado sentido de la moda asgardiano. Podría pasarme milenios criticando los harapos con los que ustedes terrícolas cubren sus flácidas carnes, pero no me escape de mi celda ni evadí a Heimdall para eso.- bufó Loki.- No, yo viene aquí cargando un gran y glorioso propósito. Tan glorioso y pesado que se me torcieron los hombros.-

-Al gusano le duelen hombros de la paliza que Hulk le dio hace un par de meses.- añadió Hulk con un grito.

-¡Esa golpiza sí que estuvo buena!- apoyó Steve – Tony subió el video a la red. Felicidades Loki, te informo que eres la persona más famosa de todo el internet.

-Steve, Hulk, paren ya. Eso no es gracioso.-los regañó Natasha. Pero luego de recordar la imagen de Loki siendo manejado como un muñeco de trapo por Hulk, dijo: -Esta bien, tal vez es un poquito chistoso…. ¿A quién engaño? Es el vídeo más estúpido y gracioso que he visto en mi vida. –

Steve, Hulk y Natasha se echaron a reír. Y por supuesto que a Loki las burlas no le cayeron muy en gracia. Se puso tan furioso que su piel por unos segundos se volvió azul. Aprovechó el momento de distracción y lanzó un ataque a Natasha.

Los reflejos de la viuda negra reaccionaron rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el ataque por completo. Natasha dio una ágil pirueta que la puso a salvo del hechizo de Loki, a excepción de su pie derecho. El cual se cubrió completamente de hielo,justo como el estomago de Hulk.

-¡NO, NATASHA!- gritó Steve al ver como su compañera era herida. – ¿Estás bien?-

-S…si- respondió Natasha, quien ya hacía en el suelo, con ambas manos alrededor de su pie congelado.

Loki rió a carcajadas, acercándose a Natasha y apuntándole con su lanza.

_"¿Lanza?."_ Se preguntó Natasha, extrañada _"Podría jurar que su arma era una especie de bastón mágico. No una lanza… ¿Sera acaso esto a lo que Hulk se refería al decir que Loki tenía una nueva arma?"_

Ese último pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera de decepción. Si estaba en lo correcto, entonces Loki no era el ladrón que buscaba. Lo que significaba que no solo había perdido mucho tiempo y se había metido en una lucha sin sentido, sino que también había terminado con un pie congelado sin una buena razón.

-Maldición.- gruñó –Esto me pasa por basar mis decisiones en actualizaciones y estados de internet.-

-Admira, araña entrometida.- le espetó Loki ,alzando la lanza al aire para que Natasha, el capitán y Hulk pudieran verla como si se tratara de una reliquia legendaria.- ¡Que sus mortales, feos y lagañosos ojos sean testigos de la maravilla que es Gungnir!

-¿_'Gruñir'_?- pregunto Steve, arqueando una ceja. -¿Qué clase de arma tiene por nombre '_gruñir'_?-

-No , idiota. Es Gungnir.- lo corrigió Loki - Rima con...eh, pues con todas la palabras que termina en _'ungnir'_-

-Oh. Pues no es por nada,pero es nombre muy estúpido.- comentó Steve.

-Como si el simple hecho de ponerle nombres a las armas no fuese lo suficientemente estúpido…- dijo Natasha entre dientes.

-Hulk cree que el gusano debería conseguirse un hobby más productivo – opinó Hulk.

-Bah, lo dice la bestia cuya única ocupación es rugir y hablar como cavernícola.- replicó Loki, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de los héroes. –De todas formas, yo no le puse el nombre a esta cosa. Esa fue obra de mi padre, digo, de Odin.-

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo. – Dijo Steve -¿Qué se espera del hombre que nombra a sus hijos 'Thor ' y 'Loki'? Mejor les hubiera puesto Pancho y Juanito, o algo así.-

-Ja, ja. Si, ríete ahora, hombre de la licra. Pues te aseguro que en cuanto lleve a cabo mi plan, yo seré quien ría al último. – anunció Loki con malicia y su voz pintada de diversión. Se aferró a Gungnir fuertemente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, vale. Mira, no es que no quiera escuchar tu ridículo plan para conquistar la Tierra, pero yo en serio tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver y en verdad no puedo perder más tiempo en tus juegos, Loki…- empezó Natasha, pero si Loki la había escuchado, no dio muestras de haberlo hecho, y en su lugar empezó a contarles a los tres Vengadores su malvado plan.

-Sé que mi último intento de destruir este patético planeta fue bastante… mediocre, lo admito. Los chitauri no fueron los mejores cómplices, y ni hablar de ese halcón traidor que me lanzó una flecha explosiva. Pero de los errores se aprende, y el tiempo libre que tenia mientras estaba encarcelado lo empleé para trazar el más complejo y malvado plan que jamás se me había ocurrido.-

En menos de un pestañeó, Loki lanzó un ataque de Gungnir directo al Capitán América, quien de no haber estado tan ocupado en checar si ya había cobertura red en su teléfono, hubiera podido haber esquivado el ataque fácilmente.

Pero en lugar de eso, el pobre Capitán terminó por quedar congelado de pies a cabeza.

-No,no de nuevo…- fue lo último que tuvo tiempo que decir antes de que el hielo lo cubriera totalmente.

Hulk gruñó de enojo.

-¡GUSANO PAGARA POR LASTIMAR A AMIGOS!- amenazó Hulk a Loki, pero con el estómago congelado, Hulk resultaba igual de peligroso que Clint cuando se le acaban las flechas.

"_Vamos Clint, que es la verdad."_ Pensó Natasha, recordando lo ofendido que se había sentido Clint cuando se lo había comentado en una de sus misiones. Pero en ese momento, con el pie congelado, Natasha se dio cuenta que no era rival para Loki. No sin la ayuda de sus amigos, queines eran una paleta de hielo humana y una bestia con vientre de nieve.

Si, Los Vengadores estaban en una situación crítica.

Loki rió triunfante.

-Primero.- prosiguió -Los congelaré a cada uno de ustedes, y al halcón, al hombre de hierro y a mi idiota hermano mayor también. Luego, los llevare a la torre donde vive el hombre de hierro, y los haré mirar mientras yo…- Loki saboreó su futura victoria unos momentos antes de seguir. –Mientras yo transformo toda la ciudad en helado…!Y LA DEVORO ENTERA! ¡Ehehehe! ¡SERA LA DERROTA DEFINITIVA DE LOS VENGADORES! Será el día que las futuras generaciones de todos los nueve reinos recordarán como la vez que Loki Laufeyson conquistó Midgard con el poder de Gungnir y el helado!-

-¡NO!- Gritaron Natasha, Hulk y Steve al unisonó.

-¡SI!- les contesto Loki. -¡SI, MIL VECES SI!-

-¡No, en serio! – volvió a decir Natasha –¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Pero Loki estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando como seria todo una vez que reclamara la victoria como para poner atención a Natasha.

Y por primera vez en el día, La Viuda Negra empezó a temer lo peor.

¿Acaso nunca sería capaz de recuperar aquello que le había sido robado?

¿Y si Loki no había sido el ladrón, entonces quien era el culpable?

Su mente se perdía en ambas dudas cuando Loki volvió a apuntarla con la lanza llamada Gungnir.

-Te congelare a ti antes que a la mole verde, entrometida arácnida.- siseó Loki, entrecerrando los ojos

-Como si te tuviera miedo, dios de locura.- dijo Natasha desafiante, sosteniéndole la mirada a Loki en todo momento.

Si ese era su derrota definitiva, decidió, al menos perdería con honor.

* * *

_**¿Será este el fin de nuestro héroes?**_

_**¿Es Loki en realidad el mayor éxito en internet?**_

_**¿Encontrará Steve un lugar con cobertura red?**_

_**!Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo!**_


End file.
